Foxpelt
Foxpelt is a ginger she-cat with black paws and a fluffy tail with a white tip on it. History Into the Forest Foxpelt, during this time, Sunshine, is sleeping outside her twoleg nest for an unknown reason. She is soon woken up by her former best friend, Gwen. Gwen asks why Sunshine is sleeping outside her 'best nest' Sunshine says it's nothing to worry about, possibly sleeping outside because of the forest. Gwen glares at Sunshine for a moment. Gwen soon leaves. Sunshine wakes up fully and thinks of leaving the twoleg nest. She then goes to the forest Sunshine soon gets attacked by a patrol of FoxClan cats, defeating one of them (Not killing). The leader of the patrol, Foxstar, tells Sunshine she is a great fighter, even though the cat she threw was a new apprentice. Sunshine soon gets offended by one of the patrollers, Longfur. Sunshine soon meets the apprentice she attacked, and learns her name is Blindpaw. The patrol take Sunshine to the FoxClan camp. Foxstar announces the new arrival, but Longfur rudely interrupts her and attacks Sunshine, ripping her collar off. Foxstar gets angry at Longfur and punishs him. But then Foxstar realizes that Sunshine is free from her kittypet ways Sunshine is now called Foxpaw and her mentor is Longfur. Blindpaw welcomes Foxpaw to the clan. Foxpaw and Blindpaw talk about the warrior code together and become friends fast. Longfur soon calls Foxpaw to come train. Longfur teaches Foxpaw some moves that should only be taught to expirienced apprentices. Foxpaw soon returns to camp and waits for Longfur. Blindpaw then shows her around camp. She shows her to the apprentices den, where one of the apprentices, Firepaw, complimemts her fox-like pelt. Blindpaw and Foxpaw soon share a thrush with their new friend Firepaw. After sharing a meal (UNFINISHED, FINISHING SOON) Trivia *Even though Foxpelt was a kittypet, she has warrior blood because she was born by a FoxClan leader. *Foxpelt's original name was Harmonyclaw, but change because the creator feared it was to long *Many cats in FoxClan have their prefixes Fox, in honor of the clan. *It is a mystery who her foster dad is, he has never been mentioned *If she never found ForestClan and became Darkstar's mate, she would have chosen either Cloudroot or Snowstar as her mate *In addition, she would have chosen Yellowtail as her mate if the creator wanted a forbidden love with a clan in the forest *Her son, Snowclaw, will not accept the fact that she is his mother after being taken by the rogues Family Mother: Moonstar:StarClan 'Father: '''Forestclaw:StarClan '''Mate: '''Darkstar/stripe:StarClan '''Kits: '''Flameclaw:Living, Snowclaw:Living '''Foster Mom: '''Happy:Unknown '''Cousins: '''Sunleaf:StarClan, Foxstar:StarClan '''Aunts: '''Foxwhisker:StarClan, Mightclaw:Dark Forest, Clawpelt:Dark Forest '''Uncle: '''Jaystar:Unknown '''Grandsons: '''Gingerkit:StarClan, Littlekit:StarClan Quotes "''Longfur! I thought you were a great mentor! Why would you betray us?!" -Foxpelt to Longfur when he is exiled "W-What?" ''-''Foxpelt not knowing how her friend, Blindeye, died "Those rogues stole my kit! Darkstripe! They took Snowkit!" -Foxpelt when rogues steal Snowkit/claw "EvilClan is banished from the forest! Leave at once!" -Foxstar banashing EvilClan "The new clan is full of loners and kittypets, so what?" -Foxpelt to the new clan, IceClan "Blindpaw, I have a feeling that Longfur is...evil" "Well, he is rude, but the mate of the leader would never be evil!" "You're right, Blindpaw. He couldn't be evil!" "Right!" -Foxpaw's and Blindpaw's coversation